


Pop Quiz

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Before hauling her off to take back Omega, Aria needs to be sure that Shepard is on her side.





	Pop Quiz

"Shepard. Before we go. I need to know I can trust you completely."

Shepard stared at Aria wide-eyed. "You're testing me? Aria, if we do this, I'll be alone, surrounded by your goons, on a station crawling with Cerberus shock troops... and you're wondering if you can trust me? Bull. Shit. You're fucking with me, because you don't know any other way to be."

Aria gave her a thousand-year glare. "If you've finished? Go with Brae."

Shepard considered asking for more but she knew she'd make a better impression if she played it cool. Power dommes were all the same, ultimately. They pushed until you broke. The longer you held out, the more they liked it.

Brae was his usual taciturn self as he led her to an apartment in the Presidium. "Wait here."

"Just wait? What's Aria testing, my patience?" Shepard asked. She leaned into his personal space. "C'mon Brae, spill it."

Brae wasn't impressed. "Have you _met_ the boss?" He keyed the apartment open and gestured with his head. "I'll be back."

The door slid shut in Shepard's face. She huffed and thumped it with a fist, just on principle. There was a noise behind her. She turned around.

The apartment wasn't much bigger than a hotel suite. The main room was dominated by a bed. The bed was full of three scantily clad women, their limbs lightly tangled. They were adorably sleepy-headed. Shepard's eyes widened as one by one they noticed her and smiles lit up their faces. "My kind of test," she mumbled. "Hi."

"Hello," purred the blonde. "Is this some kind of bust?"

Shepard was momentarily tongue-tied as her gaze was drawn inevitably down. The blonde had a magnificent body. "Do I look like a cop?" she spluttered eventually.

"Kind of," said the brunette on the left. "Kind of hard. Serious."

"You and your thing for authority," said the blonde.

"Shut up," responded the brunette.

The third one was looking at Shepard. Dark and petite, she reminded Shepard of one of the crewmen on the Normandy. "I think she's hot."

\-----------

Two hours later, Shepard staggered to open the door. She smirked at Aria as she struggled to tuck her shirt into her pants. Her thumbs weren't working properly. "So how'd I do?"

Aria barged past her to look around the room. The bed was the only piece of furniture that hadn't been upended or broken. The three women lay draped bonelessly where they had fallen, the blonde and the brunette snoring, the dark one staring at Shepard with narrowed eyes, making a quiet keening noise from the back of her throat. Aria raised a brow. It was hard to tell if she was scornfully amused or just plain angry. "Shepard, that wasn't the test," she said. "Now get your gun."

"What?" Shepard had fallen asleep leaning against the door. "Uhh... I'm gonna need a minute here."

"Make your goodbyes quick, Shepard," Aria hissed.

Shepard looked back wistfully. The dark girl groaned and rolled away from her gaze. "Why'd you leave me here, then?"

"Brae was supposed to stash you next door. Don't worry. I'll charge them to his account."

"Charge?" she grumbled. "You mean...?"

Aria patted Shepard's cheek. "Don't ever change, Shepard."

Shepard followed, shaking her head to quell the squeals of ecstasy that still echoed in her mind.


End file.
